


Children of Darkness

by Willofhounds



Series: Children of Grim [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Huntsman Hound bond, Thre types of people, Two Types of Faunus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: In between Grim' s Child and Grim's Darkness. Oneshot With the rising percentage of Grim Blood in Wolf his body is slowly beginning to change. He is asked to ferry three new hounds to Beacon. The strain is evident to those close to him. Ozpin is determined to find oit what ails his hound.





	Children of Darkness

A/N This is set after Grim's child but before its official sequel. This is meant to be a funny one shot involving everyone's favorite twins. Though there will be some changes due to the time jump there are some hints to what is going to be happening in the sequel. Pay attention and you may just figure it out.

A bright moment in dark times that are to come. Enjoy.

Harrison's POV

He scratched at the hard spot forming on his chest. He had his suspicions on what it was but he hoped he was wrong. If it moved from his chest it would become much harder to hide from Ozpin, his father, and Qrow. As it was now he never took off his shirt in front of them. Even to take care of his injuries he locked himself in his room.

He knocked heavily on his father's study door. A voice came through and said," Enter."

When he entered he was surprised to see two red haired boys and a black haired boy standing there. He asked his father who was behind his desk," Who are these people, father? Why did you ask me here?"

His father said," Harrison these two red haired menaces are Fred and George Weasley. The one next to them is Blaise Zabini. They all tested for high levels of Grim Blood."

The twins gave him a cheeky grin but at the thought of grim blood made him rub at his chest. The increasing amount of blood percentage made his emotions run rampant. It was also was forming armor spots on his chest. Slowly he was becoming more like a Grim. Shadow walking would only make it worse. He could however refuse to take these wizards to Remnant it would look suspicious.

He asked folding his arms across his chest," Why do you want to join the hounds core?"

The twins shrugged and said," It's boring here. We wanted to make a joke shop but couldn't get any investors. Being hounds and having high concentration of Grim Blood so we are going to try it."

Zabini said glaring at them," My family hates me. I hope to find a true family in my team."

That Harrison could understand. He nodded to Zabini but gave the twins a deadpan look. He couldn't tell whether they would be worth taking to Beacon or not.

After a moment he said," I'll take them and help them get settled into Beacon. You three will likely be taken to one of the support schools first to begin training. Know this magic will not be much help to you where your going. Twins I'll take you both first then come back for you Zabini."

With a nod to his father he grabbed the two red heads. He focused on the shadows and the ley lines. He wrapped the shadows around them. They landed roughly just outside of Beacon's gates. Without a word to the twins he shadow walked back to the manor. This time he grabbed Zabini and repeated the process.

The second landing was even worse than the first. He could feel the strain of shadow walking so much. He was panting with the exertion of it. He could also feel the eyes of the three he had brought across on him.

The doors to the school opened revealing a man that he would recognize anywhere. He whispered struggling to get to his feet," Oz."

The others had their wands pointed straight at the man ready to defend themselves if necessary. Harrison said with a faint smile," Guys meet headmaster Ozpin of Beacon. My huntsman."

The wands disappeared after a moment. Ozpin said looking at each of them," Welcome to Beacon academy. This will be your home for the next few weeks. We will be sending you to other schools because this is an advanced combat school. You will have a say on where you go but it will take time. Until then you are welcome to use the dorms here. As Wolf said i am the headmaster of this school so if you have any concerns don't hesitate to ask."

He grinned at his huntsman tiredly at least until he saw Goodwitch. He bared his teeth angrily at her. He heard Ozpin sigh as the man moved closer to him. It had the calming effect that only he and his father could provide. The angry fire in Harrison's eyes died out.

Ozpin said to Goodwitch while placing his hand on Harrison's shoulder," Glynda why don't you take our new wards and show them around. I need to have a word with Wolf."

Her eyes watched them for a moment before she gave a curt nod. He looked up at his huntsman but the man didn't say anything until they were alone.

Ozpin turned to look at him and said," Wolf you look dreadful. I know you have been avoiding us, even Qrow. He tried to find you during the last new moon and couldn't."

He had to force himself not to rub at his chest. Ozpin was right as always he was avoiding them. For good reason. He didn't want them to care when he finally fell from the ever shrinking ledge he stood on. His Grim blood had not stopped increasing in concentration.

A healer started visiting him in the forest outside the manor once a week to keep an eye on him. The healer kept trying to convince him to tell Ozpin. He couldn't though. His huntsman had enough on his plate.

So once again he put up his mask of fake happiness and said," I'm fine, Oz you and Qrow don't need to worry."

The older man looked unconvinced. He knew he was a terrible liar especially to Ozpin. The man had enough on his plate without him adding to it.

Ozpin said putting his hand under Harrison's chin and brought it up so their eyes met," Wolf you know you can tell me anything. Right? I am here to help you."

He looked at his huntsman, and friend as he said," Oz, there is nothing i need to say. I'm okay i promise."

Ozpin still didn't look convinced. Wolf didn't blame him either. He was a terrible liar. Always had been. He could feel the man's confusion at why he was hiding something from him. They had always been close even though they didn't show it. Ozpin was the first person to see him for who he was. Not for what he was.

Finally the man relented his eyes showing the hurt that he felt. It almost made Harrison tell him everything. Ozpin would understand then again... no he had to stay strong. For now he would stay silent on his condition. When it became too much he would leave without a word. He would find a way to kill himself so that he wouldn't be a burden to his huntsman.

He boom sounded through the school and Harrison looked at his scroll. Ten minutes. It took them only ten bloody minutes to find something to explode. He wondered if some unfortunate student gave them a dust crystal. He paled at the thought. Those two really didn't need dust and wands. That would only spell disaster.

Harrison said pinching the bridge of his nose," We better go stop them. Why did it have to be the twins? They are menaces i swear."

Ozpin smiled slighty as he asked," So older versions of you then? I think they will be fun to have around."

He glared at his huntsman half heartedly. He then said," You wont be say that later i guaranteed it. They have a habit of pranking teachers as a way of saying hello."

Ozpin smiled fully as he said," If you say so Wolf. If you say so," his face turned serious again as he said," This conversation isnt over. You will tell me what is bothering you."

Yeah that wasn't happening if Harrison had anything to say about it. But he wouldn't say anything to Oz. Not for the moment.

Fred's POV

A boy in a black blazer said," So you guys are hounds. Well I'm Luke. My weapon is a sword that can use the elemental dust crystals. Do you guys know Wolf?"

He and George exchanged glances before saying," Yes... we do... know the... Wolf under... The moonlight."

Luke asked pulling out a case from his bag," What do you guys know about dust?"

The twins just blinked at him and the boy laughed. After a moment he said," Okay I should give you a basic history then. No one knows when exactly Dust came about. Many companies here mine it and sell it. We use it alongside our weapons to kill the creatures of Grim. According to the headmaster people are experimenting with nuetral crystals. It creates a breach between Remnant and Earth. Breaches are dangerous because your world doesn't have dust or huntsman."

A knowing look passed between the two red heads. If a breach wasn't sealed between their world's it would spell the end of Earth. Luke asked," You want to see if you are good with particular element? Qrow and Wolf don't have an elemental affinity due to their large concentration of Grim Blood. Wouldn't hurt to see if you do."

The two looked at each other before nodding. Better to find out now before the banshee returned. Wolf was right about Goodwitch. She had a strong dislike of hounds. She could sense the troublemaking spirits in the twins. So they would prove her right. By pranking the entire school for the fun of it.

When they touched the outside of the case it glowed all sort of colors. From fiery red to ocean blue, to grey, to dirt brown. From the look on Luke's face he had never seen anything like it. A whistle drew their attention to a girl with bunny ears.

She said excitedly," You are balance types. Hounds or huntsman with this type are extremely rare. Almost as rare as those like Professor Qrow."

A slurred voice said from behind them," Bunny how many times have i told you? Don't call me professor. I don't teach here."

A black haired man with what appeared to be a sword handle on his back stood there. The bunny girl said going red in the face," But sir! You were still my teacher."

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose as he said," The girl with the rabbit ears is Coco. She is a Faunus. They have low levels of Grim Blood in them. That's what gives them an animal like appearance. The drunk is Qrow Branwen. How he ever became a huntsman is the biggest mystery of them all."

They blinked and stuttered out," That's the infamous Qrow?! But he's a drunk!"

As if reacting to their emotions the case began to glow brighter. This was missed by the group who began to argue. As the twins emotions free more out of control the case glowed brighter and brighter.

It was finally noticed by Qrow who yelled," Get DOWN!"

Half a second to late because the case exploded. This sent dust flying everywhere. They stood covered in different colored dust. The more experienced knew to keep absolutely still. The twins on the other hand.

Fred and George were both allergic to regular dust. Turned out they were allergic to dust in this form as well. So, like normal people. They sneezed. And the whole hallway exploded... Again.

Fred said once the smoke had cleared," This stuff is bloody amazing! What else can you do with it?"

Qrow said looking at them," Oh no. Not you two! Wolf has told me all about you. Prank me and i swear they will never find your bodies."

With that the man was gone. The twins exchanged glance grinning evilly. Of course they were going to prank him now. By trading his alcohol with tea.

They said their goodbyes to Luke before going in search of the professors. The first one was a green haired man that seemed to have had too much coffee. They transfigured his coffee into jasmine tea with a tiny bit of calminh draught.

Going down a hallway they noticed a man in a military uniform. They put a time delay spell on him. It would definitely humiliate the man. Just like they put one of Goodwitch. Set to go off in ten minutes.

Now off to find another poor poor victim. It didn't take them long to find a room that looked like a classroom. It had a cage in the middle of it. They could hear a poor animal growling wanting to be let out. They were against animal abuse and this certainly counted as such. They cast a small unlocking charm on the cage. Then closed the door behind them.

They then skipped off to find their favorite Riddle. Hopefully he could give them an idea on how to prank the headmaster.

Harrison's POV

After the second explosion Ozpin hasn't let him leave his side. The man was feeling oddly protective. It confused Harrison. He hadn't acted like this since he first came to Beacon. It was a drastic change in the one he trusted above all others.

He of course was laying on Ozpin's couch. It was his favorite spot in the entire school. He was close to his huntsman and he could spend as much time as he liked in his wolf form.

His senses were on hyper alert due to the rising percentage of Grim Blood. Luckily for his the hardened chest plate had not pushed through his fur yet. So it was not visible to anyone just looking at him. The only way was if someone searched under his fur. Soon though he knew it would be too obvious for him to take this form around others. He was surprised Oz had yet to say anything about the darker color of his fur. It really was becoming fairly obvious that his Grim was becoming more in control.

Goodwitch came in about an hour after he arrived and glared at him. She was holding a scroll. A medical scroll his eyes widened in realization. She knew!

She said to Ozpin," I need to speak to Wolf for a moment. If that's okay with you?"

Barely glancing at her Ozpin nodded and Harrison followed her out. His tail tucked between his legs and ears flat. When they were far enough so the man couldn't overhear them he changed back.

He said not meeting her eyes," You know." It was a statement not a question. It was obvious that she knew. The only question was why she hadn't told Ozpin.

She said sternly but for once there was a worried light in them," I know. Why haven't you told the Headmaster? He would find a way to slow the progression."

He shook his head fiercely as he said," You can't tell him. Ozpin has enough to worry about without adding my growing Grim Blood concentration to it. Please you can't tell him."

By the end of it he was in a near panic that she might tell Ozpin. She said holding up her hands," Calm Wolf. Why don't you want to tell him? He is your huntsman. He can..."

He growled," He may be my huntsman but he also has other things to worry about. Namely the one who stole Amber's power. I won't be a burden to him!"

He saw a sense of understanding go through her. She said softly," I won't say anything to him. But if he asks me directly Wolf i won't lie to him. As his hound he deserves to know that you dying."

He nodded his acceptance and they began walking back to Ozpin's office. Qrow was in there and when he saw Harrison he yelled," Damn it Wolf! Where is my alcohol?"

Oh dear. It seemed the twins had been pranking the school. Ozpin said looking at the cameras around the school," You aren't the only one being pranked Qrow. Someone decided to switch Oobleck's coffee with calming tea."

Oh no. Coffee was calming for the strange man. He came around Ozpin's desk to see. Oobleck seemed to be talking at a million words a minute. Oh dear the twins were really making a name for themselves. He cringed when he saw a Grim rampaging in Porter's classroom. Those two were going to be the death of him.

He looked over to Goodwin and couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. She was wearing a cat costume complete with ears and a tail. His lips were twitching in an effort to keep from smiling. Oh the twins were truly having fun today. Looking over at Ozpin he saw the man was shocked. He knew that Ozpin liked Goodwitch but would never say anything.

He smiled. Ozpin said rolling his eyes," It seems the twins have gotten you too. We are waiting on James to see if he has any news on Amber."

The elevator dinged indicating that Ironwood had arrived. He couldn't help it. He laughed out loud and hard for the first time since he found out about his impending loss of humanity. Ironwood walked in in his usual confident manner completely oblivious to his change of attire.

Instead of his usual military uniform he was in a pink tutu and a ballerina costume. He was going to congratulate the twins on this one. It was the best thing he had ever seen. Even the adults were smirking or in Qrows case laughing his head off.

As usual though Harrison was blamed. Ironwood said angrily," Wolf change me back! Now!"

He raised his hands defensively and said," Hey it wasn't me. You know I can't use magic like that."

Ozpin said while smiling faintly," I will send for the twins. Those two seem to be big pranksters."

Harrison folded his arms across his chest as he said," They make some of the best pranking and war products. I have seen what they can do on my world."

Now Ironwood had an interested look on his face. The elevator dinged again and it was like a hurricane hit the room. Oobleck came rushing in bouncing around the room with the twins in tow. He was talking so fast no one could understand him.

Ozpin said holding up his hand to stop the hyper man," Oobleck I can't understand you. Here drink this."

Ozpin handed over his cup of coffee to the man. It took about ten minutes and seven cups of coffee for the man to become normal again.

The man said glaring at the two red heads," These two have been causing trouble all over the school. Headmaster why are they here?"

Harrison said rubbing his temples tiredly," They are two of the three new hounds. They are the biggest pranksters in Earth. They may give us an edge if they focus their experiments on dust and not on people."

Ironwood surprised everyone by saying in agreement," They will do well training in Atlas. Ozpin I suggest they spend time at Atlas and Signal for their basic trainings."

The twins looked between the men then to Harrison. He whispered to them," Signal is a combat school. Atlas is the top military power currently. They do a lot of experiments and you would do well there. I would take the offer. As much as I dislike Ironwood they had the best technology and equipment. It's up to you both though."

They moved away to confer and decide what to do. Ozpin gave him a strange look but he shrugged. He flinched and his right hand shot up to where the plate was forming on his chest. His chest felt like it was on fire and he was struggling to breathe.

Ozpin was on his feet in less than a second coming straight to his side. When the man's hand touched his hand the pained eased up slightly. He leaned into Ozpin's touch.

Ozpin asked quietly ignoring the others," What is going on with you? Don't tell me it's nothing. You have never acted like this."

Over his huntsman's shoulder he saw Qrow's eyes narrow. He had a feeling that the dusty old crow had figured it out. If anyone could put it together it would be him.

He said laying his head against Ozpin's shoulder," Oz I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about."

A snort came from the three huntsman. He raised his head from his huntsman's shoulder to glare at them. Ozpin hummed as he pressed his hand into the back of Harrison's head. So that his head was pressed into Ozpin's shoulder. He breathed in the man's scent. It calmed the panic that he felt.

Ozpin helped him over to the couch and laid him there. The calm allowed him to slip into a peace sleep.

Ozpin's POV

He watched as Wolf slowly escaped into sleep. He was worried for the boy. Wolf was hiding something from him and whatever it was it was big. The two red haired twins came up it was obvious they had made their decision.

One stepped forward and said," We will go to Atlas. But we also wish to train at Signal academy. We would like to split our time between the two places."

Ozpin glanced at James who nodded. They were in agreement they would work together. Ozpin said," We can make the necessary preparations for that. I know that the other boy that came with you wants to spend his time in Vacuo. He wants to learn more about the Faunus and the relations between them and the hounds."

The two red heads shrugged and the one that spoke said," We aren't close with Zabini so we will be fine."

So the young man was like Wolf all alone in the world. The haunted look in his eyes was all to familiar. It was the same look his young hound came back with every time he returned from Earth. It was a wonder the boy had was still able to see the good in people. They would have to find the young man a huntsman. It calms and settles the darkness in them.

James said moving towards the door," Ozpin, Ill send you my report. It seems we all have had too much excitement for one night. Weasleys gather your things and be ready to leave in an hour."

As James moved towards the door he went right by Ozpin. He said barely audible and only audible to him," You should check the Wolf's chest. Or ask Glynda what she found."

His eyes widened as the man entered the elevator followed by the twins. He turned to Glynda who gave him a level look. He asked waving at the boy on his couch," What is going on with him? Don't think I didn't notice his reluctance in going with you earlier."

She had been changed back into her regular clothes as soon as the red haired twins had left. Likely James had as well. He was thankful for the lack of distraction. He needed to know what was going on.

She handed him the file that she still held in her hands. He opened the folder and the first thing he noticed was the Grim Blood concentration. It was at 91 percent. The file had been report dated only three days prior. His head turned to where Wolf lay looking at him in a new light.

Qrow took the file from him. He didn't even notice it. He was frozen in shock. He felt the hound stiffen next to him and his breathing quicken. They both knew what this meant. They both knew why the boy had been pushing them away recently. He was dying.


End file.
